Teddy Lupin: How It Could Have Been
by Remmy L
Summary: Alternate Universe. Teddy Lupin is starting his first year at Hogwarts, having enjoyed a normal life with his parents at home, who both survived the war. However, Teddy will not get an uneventful or safe first year, as his parents would have desired.
1. Introductions

**About:**

Hello everybody! Well, I've decided to finally take a stab at a Teddy Lupin, chaptered fic! For those who have read any of my other one shots, you'll probably realise that I have done quite a few pieces on Teddy but I've always wanted to have a go at a full, proper story — and so here it is! Or ... here it is in progress anyway!

Originally, I was just going to do the fic with Teddy in the normal universe but have decided to try something a little different and mix it up with having his parents survive the war — so for the most part this fiction is Alternate Universe, but a large part of it is canon and the same as the regular universe.

So, please read and let me know what you think!

And, I'll just say it this once: I am not J.K. Rowling and making no profit from this fan fiction.

Eleven year-old Teddy Lupin stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, looking up at the huge scarlet steam train with a look of awe on his face. He was about to start his first year at the legendary school, Hogwarts, and was positively excited.

"Teddy," panted his father, Remus Lupin, as he ran up to his son. "I know you're exited, but I am much too old to be running around like this!"

Teddy smiled at his grey-haired father. Despite his constant remarks to the contrary, Remus Lupin was still very much able-bodied and active. "Where's Mum?"

"Behind you," came the amused voice of his mother, causing Teddy to jump — which only made her grin. "Now, have you got everything? Wand? Your owl? Spare—"

"Yes, _Mum_," groaned Teddy, rolling his eyes. "I should get going — I need to get a decent seat!"

"They're all the same, Ted," remarked Teddy's father, smiling.

"He means he wants to get one _without_ Slytherins on it," stated his mother. "And who could honestly blame him ..."

"Now, now," his father replied lightly. "Don't want to encourage the old rivalries."

His mother snorted before bending down and hugging her son. "Now you be good, all right? Not too much trouble ..."

"Yeah, 'cause Dad never got into trouble when _he_ was at school," remarked Teddy dryly.

His father laughed before giving him a hug. "Have fun, son. And write often!"

Teddy grinned and bid them goodbye before excitedly climbing onto the train, heaving his heavy luggage on with him.

Once on the train he kept going along the corridors, looking for an empty compartment. It wasn't that he was an isolated person, but if he was honest: he didn't really fancy having to try and fit into a pre-formed group. As luck would have it, however, he couldn't find a single empty compartment and so settled for one with only one occupant.

Teddy slid the door opened and the occupant, a brown haired boy who looked rather haggard, looked up warily.

"Hey," Teddy began in a friendly voice, "mind if I sit here?"

The boy shook and gave him a small smile. Teddy, after stowing his trunk in the overhead rack, turned to face the boy.

"My name's Teddy Lupin," he said, holding out his hand.

The boy shook it. "Andreas Towler," he said in a hoarse voice.

Teddy smiled at Andreas but was slightly wary of him. Andreas _seemed_ nice enough but looked very rough to Teddy. His left eye was blackened, his lip cut and he had a bruise on his cheek. He looked like somebody who had gotten into a fight ... and lost ...

"Excited then?" asked Teddy, trying to spark a conversation.

Andreas nodded, a painful looking smile forming on his face. "Oh yes," said Andreas in the same hoarse voice, although he _did_ strike Teddy as being genuinely enthusiastic. "I can't wait! I've read up on just about every book I could and know a few spells but _living_ the magical life will be — will be great!"

Teddy's mind panicked a little at Andreas' mention of studying. Truth was: Teddy hadn't so much as opened a single book. His father had said he'd learn everything once he reached Hogwarts, and his father should know — from the tales he had heard from his Godfather, Harry Potter, Teddy's father had been a teacher for a year at Hogwarts.

"All this is pretty foreign to me," said Andreas. "You see, my family are all Muggle."

"You're a Muggleborn?" asked Teddy intrigued.

Andreas nodded. "Although I've known I was a Wizard since I was nine so it isn't so bad. But I've never _lived_ in the Wizarding world or even met other Wizards."

"Well, you'll meet plenty at Hogwarts," remarked Teddy. "And learn lots too. I'm afraid I haven't really opened any books yet..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Andreas said soothingly. "I'm a bit of a boring swot to be honest. So I'm nothing to go on."

The two continued conversing after the train finally left the station and talked for several hours as country landscapes flew by their window, unnoticed by the two boys who were both enthralled in conversation. Several hours went by like this until they were interrupted by two newcomers.

"Looks like we've arrived at the _cool _ compartment," remarked the tallest of the two Slytherin boys who had entered Andreas and Teddy's compartment.

His companion sniggered appreciatively before taking out his wand. The two of them were at least second years, Teddy guessed, and probably knew enough magic to cause them grief.

"Hand over any gold that you have," the tallest said again. "Or we'll make you both —"

"And what is going on here?" came another voice, this time female. A slightly squat, brown-haired girl — a first year, Teddy noted — stood, wand in her left hand, facing the two intruders.

The two boys that had invaded their compartment turned to face the girl as she walked calmly into the compartment, looking ready to attack. They laughed at their opponent. "We're collecting first year tax," snarled the second Slytherin boy for the first time. "We'll need yours too—"

"Uh-huh," said the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Well, then you're going to have to force it off me."

The tall Slytherin grinned. "Like we couldn't take _you_!"

But before either of the two Slytherins could do anything, the girl had raised her wand and, with a sharp movement and quick incantation, sent a purple shot of light at the closest boy before quickly firing another at the second. Both boys slumped over into a pile.

Andreas and Teddy stared at the girl, a mere first year like them, in complete shock. She had just disabled two older students in two quick moves.

The girl dragged their bodies out into another compartment, shut the door on it before crossing into their compartment again and shutting the door. "Mind if I stay here?" she asked.

Both boys shook their heads vehemently — half afraid of the girl attacking her and half wanting the protection having her offered.

But she smiled and stowed her wand away before sitting down. "I'm Susan Cardwell, by the way," she said, holding out a hand to each boy in turn.

"Andreas Towler."

"Teddy Lupin."

Susan smiled at the two and eventually the three of them fell into an easy-going conversation. As it turned out, Susan was actually a very warm and friendly person. The three continued talking until the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade station.


	2. Professor Lupin's Return

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Just writing to let you know that I was sorted into Gryffindor! I've already made a few friends: Andreas and Susan (both in Gryffindor too!)_

_I'm going to keep this short because I have to go and try and find the Great Hall now. Will write again later._

_Teddy._

Teddy folded the parchment up and slotted it into an envelope. He fastened the envelope to his white owl's leg. Harry had gotten him Hedwig, his owl. His Godfather had chosen the name but its meaning escaped Teddy. Still, he did _like_ the name Hedwig and so hadn't argued with his Godfather on the matter.

"Ready, Teddy?" Andreas asked, pulling his tie up as Teddy let Hedwig out through the Gryffindor tower window.

"Yeah," he replied. "Where's Susan?"

"Here," came Susan's reply as she walked quickly up to the two boys. "Sorry, near slept in. Would have too if the other girls in my dormitory hadn't woken me up."

When the three students eventually found the Great Hall, they were handed time tables by their Head of House, Professor Cambley.

"Here you go, Mr. Lupin," said Cambley, handing Teddy his timetable.

Teddy scanned his timetable and groaned. "Not an empty spot."

"Good," commented Andreas. "Will mean our days are nice and busy."

Susan looked at him with a look of exasperation on her face. "'Nice and busy'? Why don't you just go crawl to Cambley for extra lessons?"

After breakfast, the three made their way to their first class — Defence Against the Dark Arts. He wasn't sure who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Headmistress — Professor McGonagall — had said that he was delayed by an urgent matter during the feast, but had revealed no further details.

When the trio arrived at the classroom, they found the door lying open. Curious, they peaked inside. Understandably, Teddy was utterly shocked to see that the Defence teacher was none other than his father!

Teddy's jaw dropped and Andreas raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking at Teddy's father confusedly. "Do you know him?"

His father looked up and grinned. "Teddy," he said calmly. "Please do come in."

The classroom was empty, save for his father. It appeared as though they were the first to find the classroom. Andreas and Susan headed for seats while Teddy approached the teacher's desk.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" he asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

His father, however, merely smiled. "Teaching."

This only caused Teddy to frown.

"Well, Professor McGonagall needed a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and, when she couldn't find anybody, she contacted me to see if I was interested."

Teddy merely gaped at his father for a moment before saying, "But — But why didn't you tell me?"

His father's smile dropped slightly. "I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise. I am not — you're not — not embarrassed, are you?"

But before Teddy could reply, what looked like the majority of the class started filing into the classroom, muttering about getting lost. Teddy took his seat, deciding to talk to his father later. In truth, he wasn't sure if he _was_ embarrassed or not. He admired his father to no end but he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be _taught_ by him in front of Witches and Wizards his age ...

"Hello everybody," his father said brightly. "Take your seats now, come on."

When the dine had subdued somewhat, Remus clapped his hands together and smiled benignly. "Right, my name is Professor Lupin," he began, causing Susan and Andreas to glance sideways at Teddy, who tried his best to ignore them. "And I shall be instructing you on Defence Against the Dark Arts. I—"

But he was interrupted when a snowy white owl flew into his classroom and dropped a letter on his desk. "Excuse me, for a moment," he muttered, picking up the letter and opening it. It then dawned on Teddy that that owl was _Hedwig_!

"Ah, Teddy," his father said, after reading the letter, "it's from you."

His father set the letter down a smiled at Teddy. "Bit brief, Teddy, but at least you kept your promise of writing. Oh, and just to explain: Teddy, class, is my son."

The whole class, except Andreas and Susan, turned around in their seats to look at a red-faced Teddy Lupin, who was using every ounce of willpower he possessed not to cover his face with his hands.

"But I wouldn't worry about favouritism," his father continued, still beaming at his son. "Because I need not bother: Teddy will be excellent at Defence."

Some people at the back sniggered, but Teddy's father either did not hear them or chose to ignore them. "Anyway," he said, continuing his speech, unaware of how embarrassed his son now was, "we'll be studying Dark Creatures this year mostly and I'll be trying to keep it as practical as possible."

After the lesson had finished, Teddy quickly exited the room, no longer keen to talk to his father. His friends hurried after him.

"What's the matter?" Susan asked, panting at the effort of keeping up with Teddy's long strides.

"Nothing."

"Is it your Dad—"

"No. Drop it."

Teddy, however, merely hurried off to their next class — Transfiguration with Professor Cambley.

* * *

Remus Lupin was tidying his books away at the end of the first day of classes. It had been a busy, but thoroughly enjoyable, day. He loved teaching. It was indescribably rewarding when students learnt something because of his instruction and even more so when they _enjoyed_ the lessons.

But his mind turned to his son. His son had seemed pretty quick to exit his classroom and — no matter what way Remus thought on it — he knew it wasn't just a desire to get to his next class. No, Remus had annoyed him somehow and he had no idea how.

Remus closed his old, tattered briefcase with a snap and made his way to the staffroom.

"Evening, Remus," said Professor McGonagall as he entered, the only occupant in the old staffroom.

"Good evening, Minerva," he replied with a smile. "Any trouble on the first day back?"

"Just two fifth years deciding to duel over who gets a girl neither had thought to inform of their affections," replied Minerva tartly, taking a sip of tea.

Remus smiled. "Just normal business."

Minerva inclined her head, but was now studying Remus carefully over the top of her teacup.

"What's the matter, Remus?"

Remus sighed, but gave her a small smile — Minerva McGonagall was asa perceptive as ever. "My son — I think I may have annoyed my son somehow during my class today. I don't know if it's just because I am teaching him, or — or because I didn't tell him..."

McGonagall considered him for a moment. "Well," she began carefully, setting down her cup of tea, "did you do anything ... _unusual_ during your class? Make any references to him at all?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Yes. I mentioned that he was my son and — ugh — and that I wouldn't need to express favouritism because he's the best anyway," he said, smiling proudly. He didn't care what anybody thought, he was proud of his son and had a great deal of confidence in his abilities.

McGonagall, however, was eyeing him as though he was thick. "Well, then it's pretty obvious to me, Remus," she said, giving what almost looked like a smile. "You've embarrassed him by remarking on him in front of his peers.

Remus' face fell. "I—I didn't mean to!"

McGonagall really did smile this time. "Most parents don't."

Remus dropped his head into his hands. He had _never_ meant to make Teddy feel embarrassed or annoyed. No, he had just been trying to make his son feel better ... to show his pride ... but clearly he had miscalculated. If he thought how he would feel if his father had complimented _him_ in front of his peers, he'd have been happy to make his father proud! _Or would he have?_ Was this just the adult Remus thinking?

Remus shook his head. He'd have to think on it ... and maybe have a word with Dora. There was _no_ way he'd wilfully embarrass his own son!

* * *

Susan and Teddy were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, relaxing by the heat of the large fire. Andreas had already called it a night and headed up to bed, claiming that he needed a full night's sleep to 'organise today's information'. Honestly, sometimes Teddy suspected Andreas was some sort of machine the way he went about his studies.

"Hey, look, it's the teacher's pet!" roared one of his dorm mates, Trevor Lewis. "Bet you won't even need to do homework, since you'll do so well in Defence!"

Teddy ignored him, but something on his face must have given his true feelings away because once Lewis had gotten bored and left, Susan turned to face him. "Teddy, look, everybody's parents embarrass them a little—"

"But not everybody has a parent _teaching_ them."

"Well, no," conceded Susan. "But your father is a great teacher. Sooner or later it'll be seen as real cool that he's your dad!"

Teddy said nothing, instead turning to gaze into the fire. He wasn't _ashamed_ of his father. In fact, he considered his father a truly great man. A man to look up to and admire. He was merely embarrassed by the attention it had gotten him and dreaded to think what his father might say in tomorrow's lesson.

"I think I'll go to bed," Teddy said at last. "Hope it has blown over by tomorrow."

"It _will_ blow over eventually, Teddy," Susan said reassuringly.

Teddy nodded, noting that she had not said anything about being over by tomorrow. After biding her goodnight, he headed up to his dormitory. When he pushed the door open, he was greeted by a shocking sight.

Andreas was in the middle of changing into his pyjamas, and his bare back was facing Teddy. What shocked Teddy was that his back was marred by layers of welts as though — as though Andreas had been dragged along something ...

Andreas heard Teddy gasp and quickly turned around, his face reddening. He hastily pulled his pyjama top on and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains closed around him.

Teddy decided not to pursue Andreas tonight, too shocked to really know what to say. In truth, he couldn't think where Andreas had received such a horrible injury ...

**Author's Notes:**

And so another chapter is finished! I reckon some will think, 'Remus is too cool to embarrass Teddy / say things like that in front of Teddy." But, to be honest, parents just have that special ability of saying the wrong thing to the wrong people regardless of how cool they are.

Anyway, please leave comments because they really are all I get from this (aside from the pleasure of writing of course!) I shall try to reply to all reviews I receive so please leave lots! Thanks!


	3. Harry's Warning

Susan frowned thoughtfully when Teddy relayed to her Andreas' injured back which he had seen yesterday night. It was breakfast and Andreas had insisted he check that his homework was done right with Professor Cambley. Andreas, being Andreas, couldn't simply wait for the next class with Cambley to find out.

"Well," she said, thoughtfully, "that is odd."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Odd? I think it's bloody suspicious!"

Susan nodded her head. "Yes, it is. But I don't think we should form conclusions just yet. This is something we ought to discuss with Andreas."

"But — but what on Earth can we really say? 'Oh hey, Andreas, say, why is your back such a bloody mess?'"

Susan scowled at Teddy. "No," she said calmly, "we ask him if there's anything _strange_ going on in his life."

Teddy shook his head. "No way," he said, "that'd be real awkward. I say we do a bit of research, poke around a bit."

"Go behind his back on this? Would you like it if Andreas and I went and researched your goings on without your knowledge?"

"He won't know," argued Teddy. "Anyway" — Teddy decided it was time to change the subject — "what class have we first?"

"Er," she said, checking her timetable, "Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Teddy groaned and brushed a hand through his blue hair.

When Andreas finally joined them, having clarified that his homework was, indeed, fine, they made their way down to the Defence classroom. Teddy was positively dreading it; the worst possible scenarios running through his head. What if his father slipped and called him a pet name or revealed an embarrassing childhood event...

The lesson passed without any real event, however. His father informed them that, once again, he had been unable to locate the creature he wanted them to study. So they covered disarming spells instead, dividing into pairs and practicing the spell. Nobody, except Andreas, managed to pull the spell off at first. Andreas earned Gryffindor ten points for his achievement.

After classes where over, the trio went down for lunch. Susan cast a look around her, as though checking nobody was listening in, before turning to Andreas. "Ted told me about your back, Andreas."

Andreas froze in the process of picking a sausage up with his fork. His eyes began darting around and he dropped his fork.

"We're worried, Andreas," she continued in a gentle voice.

"No-nothing to worry about," stammered Andreas in a high pitch than usual, meeting neither of their eyes.

"Mate, your back looked _badly_ injured," Teddy said quietly. "Like you'd been dragged through something..."

"It's _nothing_." Andreas picked his fork back up again and pushing the food around the plate.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Did somebody do that to you, Andy?"

"Just drop it, will you?" Andreas said, sounding annoyed. This, more than anything else, surprised Teddy. Andreas was always polite and softly spoken from the little time Teddy had known him.

"Andreas—"

"Drop it," he repeated firmly, putting his fork down and shouldering his book bag before walking quickly out of the Hall.

Susan turned to Teddy.

"It must be something bad," remarked Teddy, putting down his fork too. He was no longer feeling hungry.

Remus Lupin sat in silence, in his Hogwarts office looking at the old framed photograph of four-laughing teenagers, arm-in-arm, blissfully unaware the dark future they were all doomed to live. One to suffer twelve years of imprisonment only to be killed a couple of years later for no good reason. One to betray them all and die for his poor choices. The other to die for the betrayal of the last. And then there was Remus himself ...

Truth be told, he hadn't done bad for himself. He had a family, a wife and son that he loved beyond measure. He had people who cared for him now and he had a job — a job that he loved. Why did _he_ deserve such a successful end when his three best friends, three friends that he thought he'd be with until his own dying days, had succumb to such grizzly ends.

Remus shook his head and set the photograph of Sirius, James, Peter and he back on his desktop. He missed his friends, but dwelling on the past and what could have been would achieve nothing.

He stretched and stood, crossing to look out his office window. Hogwarts and its grounds were truly beautiful. He had so many good memories of this place, so many happy times. He wouldn't let more recent heartaches cloud that.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock on his door. Frowning he turned around and called, "Come in."

The door opened and Harry Potter, his black hair wind swept and his glasses fogged over from the cold weather outside, stepped inside, offering Remus a small smile. Something about his demeanour instantly alerted Remus, however. This was not a social visit.

"Good evening, Harry," Remus said warmly, offering him a seat. "I must confess: I did not expect you to come calling."

"I know," Harry said. "It was not planned, but is none-the-less important. How is Teddy finding Hogwarts?"

"He seems to be slotting in nicely," Remus said vaguely, deciding not to mention the embarrassment he had caused his son. "I assume he is not the reason you have come, however?"

"No," Harry admitted. "You, of course, remember Fenrir Greyback?"

How could he forget Greyback? The person who had placed this horrid curse upon him for almost his entire life. "Of course."

"Well," Harry said awkwardly, fingering his tie as though delaying something unpleasant. "He's — er — he has escaped Ministry custody."

Remus stared at Harry for a moment. Finally he said, "What? I never heard anything about this."

"No, well, you wouldn't," Harry replied. "It's top secret, the Ministry is trying to keep it out of the public domain. The panic it would cause if they thought the most dangerous werewolf known to man were on the run..."

"They have the right to know. At the very least to _warn_ them!"

"And they will know," Harry insisted. "In a few weeks if we don't catch him."

Remus sighed, not really wanting to get into an argument with his younger friend, after all — Remus doubted very much that it was Harry's idea to keep the public unaware.. "Well," he said, "why are you telling me then?"

"You are the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, we want you and the Headmistress apprised and ready."

"Ready? Ready for what exactly? Why should Greyback come here?"

At this, Harry looked extremely uneasy. "Let's just say that the Ministry has — ah — has reason to believe that he is after somebody in this castle."

"Me?"

Harry shook his head and leaned closer to Remus. "A student," he whispered, as though Remus' office may be bugged.

"A student? But who?"

"At the moment, I believe it best not to reveal the student's identify," Harry said. He stood up and straightened out his robes. "I must be on my way, Remus. I ask you to keep this quiet for the meantime, even from Dora."

Remus nodded. "If you insist. Goodbye."

"'Bye," Harry said, his hand on the office door handle. "I expect we'll have good news shortly."

"Good morning class," Professor Cambley began at the start of his Wednesday morning class. "I hope you didn't find the homework I set too taxing. It is not so important if you got it right" — his eyes briefly glanced over Andreas — "but that you learnt something of Transfiguration theory."

Cambley began to go around collecting his students' homework. Teddy leaned back in his chair, stifling a yawn.

"I hope Professor Cambley won't take marks off me for doing an extra two feet," Andreas said, reading over his homework.

"Honestly, Andreas," Susan said exasperatedly, "you worry too much about school. Relax a bit, exams aren't 'till summer!"

"Oh don't mention the 'E' word, you'll get him all fired up," said Teddy jokingly.

"Ah, slightly longer than I asked for, Andreas," said Cambley as he collected Andreas' in. "But I look forward to reading it. Mr. Lupin, Miss. Cardwell do have yours? Hm, a little too _short_, Miss. Cardwell. But as long as the quality is good."

When Cambley had walked away, Susan scowled at his back. "Too short? Honestly, what can we really right about the Theory of Transfiguring Similar Sized Objects?"

After Transfiguration, the three students made their way to the common room. Just before they could climb a staircase, however, an annoying voice came from behind them.

"Hey, teacher's _pets_," came the voice of Trevor Lewis, Andreas and Teddy's dorm mate, as he ran up to the trio. Teddy noted the emphasis placed on the 's' in 'pets'.

"Yes?" enquired Susan irritably.

"I was talking to Lupin and Cambley's pets," sneered Lewis.

"Gee, aren't you witty," Susan said drily. "Do you have anything of worth to say. Only, we'd rather not waste our time on meaningless drivel?"

Lewis glared at her. "You watch yourself, Cardwell."

"Or what?" she challenged. "You'll rough me up? Come on."

The trio turned and continued their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter up! Woop! They won't all be up as quickly as this, but recently have loads of free time and so have the time to get the chapters all edited and published. I hope anybody that is reading this is enjoying this and please, please, please leave comments! I love reading them and they boost my drive to finish this project. Thanks for reading!


	4. Announcements and The Boggart

It was November now, and Teddy could hardly believe it. It did not seem two months ago that he had arrived at Hogwarts, scared and clueless of what awaited. But the time had flown by, and Teddy had enjoyed almost every minute of it.

He and his two friends were sat at the long Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast when the Daily Prophet landed on the table in front of Teddy.

Yawning, he put down his fork and paid the barn owl that had delivered the paper before flipping it open and reading:

_**FENRIR GREYBACK ON THE LOOSE**_

_Infamous, and dangerous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, has been on the loose for over two months, Ministry officials today announced._

_"Greyback is dangerous and should not be approached," the Head Auror, Harry Potter, stated in the press conference today. "The Ministry had hoped to apprehend him within a week of his capture but are now forced to make his status known for the safety of Magical Britain."_

_Greyback, known to bite young children and raise them away from their family to hate Wizards, is said to have escaped Azkaban without any outside assistance._

_When asked about the motive regarding Greyback's breakout, Mr Potter declined commenting._

Teddy sat the newspaper down, feeling uneasy. Greyback was the very reason his father was a werewolf. Greyback was the reason that Bill Weasley's face was so scared. He had heard tales of Greyback, and they had been nothing short of horrifying.

Andreas glanced over and, upon reading the headline, paled several shades and his eyes widened in shock.

"Er, Andreas, are you okay?" asked Susan uncertainly, looking up from her breakfast.

When Andreas didn't reply, Teddy gave him a gentle shake on the shoulder and Andreas jumped back, his wide eyes on Teddy.

"Yes," he said eventually, in a strange voice. "I am fine."

He got up and made his way hastily out of the Great Hall before either Susan or Teddy could get another word in.

"He really needs to stop doing that," remarked Susan, raising an eyebrow.

"It was something about Greyback," Teddy said, indicating the paper. "He saw the paper and sort of went into a kind of trance or something."

"It's quite possible that his parents were — erm — _affected_ by Greyback," Susan said quietly.

"Or Andreas himself."

Susan shook her head. "Nah, Andreas isn't old enough to have fallen victim to Greyback."

Teddy frowned, deep in thought.

"Come on," Susan said. "We ought to get to class."

* * *

"So you finally went public then," Remus commented, setting the paper down and surveying Harry Potter, who sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"We had little choice," muttered Harry, looking thoroughly stressed. "I had wanted this published weeks ago, but the Minister was reluctant. We aren't any closer to finding him, Remus."

"It says here that his motives are unknown," Remus said quietly, scanning the article again. "And yet a couple of months ago you told me that he was after a student. Do I get to find out who that student is yet?"

"We don't know for _sure_ that he's after this particular student," Harry said uneasily. "But, again, I am not authorised to tell you, Remus. It's not a matter of trust, but the Ministry wants no body but Minerva to know. They seem to suspect you because — well, because —"

"Because I'm a werewolf?" Remus guessed, feeling the long familiar feeling of annoyance. Recently, werewolf prejudice had decreased drastically — enough for him even to take this job despite his status being well known. However, prejudice was far from gone.

Harry nodded, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, Remus. They didn't say it, but I'm sure that is why you don't know. If it were my decision—"

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Remus said, shrugging as though the whole thing didn't matter at all. "Has Greyback been sighted at all?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we've neither seen nor heard anything from him since he escaped. I just hope he isn't planning something."

Remus sighed tiredly, rubbing his tired eyes. "Got any letters from Teddy?"

"Yeah a few," said Harry. "Why?"

"He didn't — er — mention anything about my teaching him?"

"No, nothing," said Harry, a knowing look in his eye. "Remus, if you're worried that you may embarrass Teddy then I have some advice: stop worrying because there's nothing you can do about it."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"He's eleven and, for the next few years, is going to be very easy to embarrass," Harry said with a smile. "You're doing nothing wrong, I'm sure."

Remus nodded. "Perhaps," he said. "But it's still not pleasant knowing your son is embarrassed by you. Least yours are too young to do anything but look up to you."

"And I intend to enjoy that fact to the max," laughed Harry.

* * *

The class was buzzing with conversation and chatter, getting louder and louder as time went on. They were waiting on their Professor, Teddy's father, who had said he'd be back in a minute. That was nine minutes ago. Everybody was using the chance to catch up with each other, everybody except Andreas that is, who was studiously reviewing his notes.

"Where is he?" moaned Susan, looking bored.

"Dunno," replied Teddy honestly. His father was never one to abandon his duties, so he must have left for a good reason.

"Andreas," Susan said irritably, "do you _have_ to do that?"

"Might as well put the time in resourcefully."

Susan opened her mouth, no doubt to say something rude, when the door slammed open and Teddy's father came in bearing a large crate. He manoeuvred into the room, kicking the door shut as he did so, and slammed the heavy crate onto the desk, before surveying the class with a proud look on his face.

"I finally located a boggart," he said happily, as though it were the best news they could ever hear.

The class muttered, some sounding slightly scared at the idea of meeting a boggart — although many had no idea what a boggart was.

"Does anybody know what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked, as the crate gave a violent shake, causing many of the class to flinch. "Teddy?"

Teddy felt his face reddening when singled out. "Er — it turns into the thing you fear the most."

"Correct," exclaimed his father, looking proud. "Now, the boggart is a creature that lurks in dark places and uses one of the most powerful defences known: fear itself."

"Teacher's pet," came Lewis' voice from behind Teddy.

"Now, who would like to face him first?"

When no body volunteered, his father said, "All right, I'll have to pick some body then." — he scanned the room, and Teddy hoped with everything he had that he wasn't about to pick him again — "How about Mr Towler?"

Andreas stood up, looking at the crate uneasily. Teddy's father explained the spell to use and the wand movement to go with it. When Andreas was ready, Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the crate — causing the lid to fly off it.

In truth, Teddy had expected a monster of some sort to come out of the crate but the thing that emerged from the crate was clearly human. Although barely, thought Teddy. The man had grey hair that was matted together with dirt and blood, he had long yellow finger nails and his mouth was surrounded by red sores.

"You can't hide from your past, _Andreas_," the man growled.

Andreas was standing petrified and, Teddy noticed, his father had paled a few shades himself. However, his father seemed to snap out of it quickly and took aim at the haggard man and banished him back into the crate, which resealed itself.

Andreas stood staring at where the deranged man had stood and Professor Lupin looked decidedly shaken, no trace of his previous enthusiasm.

"Class dismissed," he said, making his way hastily out of the classroom without a further word.

**Author's Note:**

This will probably be the last update until after Christmas! I hope people have been reading and enjoying this, but I intend to finish it regardless. I'd really love it if more people left comments — ach go on, it's nearly Christmas! Thanks for reading and have a good, safe Christmas!


End file.
